Tales of the Fairy Tail Highschool
by BrIxFTW
Summary: He doesn't stands out that much. She does. But, somehow, someway they met and their story started. Shy Natsu for those who want Shy Natsu. T because stuff. NaLu forever. And please do forgive my horrible grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very sorry for my grammar mistakes, please do forgive my insolence.**

It was a tiring, long, hard first day of school for everyone at Fairy High, even if there were no classes since the teachers only welcomed the students and introduced themselves to them,it was still tiring.

And it was, by far, more tiring for Lucy Heartfilia, the most popular girl in the whole school, who was walking in the hallway of the school followed by her best friends Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster and Leo Loke.

"I can't believe we still have to go through three more periods before the bell rings" She spoke as slowly as she could, trying not to tire herself from little, mundane actions such as speaking.

"Don't you worry my love! You can always count in your beloved Lo-!"

"Shut up, Loke" Her elbow was on his face, in an attempt to shut him up for awhile "I'm not in the mood for your stupidness".

She didn't hate Loke, not even a little, but for the past three months he has been considering her his…"Objective" which is not as amusing as it sounds.

Actually, it doesn't sounds amusing at all.

"Someone's mad today" a boy with black hair and black eyes spoke.

"Gray, Loke, if you guys don't shut up in this instant…" the girl with a beautiful, bright scarlet hair spoke with angriness and annoyance, her glance killing both guys in an instant.

"Y-yes, ma'am" They said, fearing for their life.

"Thanks, Erza" Lucy said gratefully, "Oh, and guys, it seems like we won't be together all the time this year" She informed while reading the paper in her hands, "Oh, wait, I'm the only one taking chemistry!" Lucy exclaimed, "Why is that?"

"Because not even Levy understands Chemistry, that's why" Gray responden while laughing, "Have fun being alone, nerd" he obviously didn't mean it, but it still hurt somehow.

"Gray!" Erza smacked him from behind rather hard, making Gray groan loudly.

"T' was a joke, Erza" he complained while scratching his head, "Sorry, Lucy, didn't mean to hurt ya"

"It's okay" She said while turning her back at them, "Well! I'll be going now!" She went into the classroom.

The students from the classroom where rather... _okay_. Most of them were loud but still, they all seem like nice guys.

She took a seat from the front, hoping no one would care about it, and took her chemistry book and notebook out, ready to take notes at any second.

She could hear some people whispering _stuff_ about her.

" _Could it be that God sent us this angel?"_ Ok that was stupid.

" _Isn't that Lucy Heartfilia? Oh man, I wanted to find a cute boy here but with her presence here…"_

" _Would you guys kindly... shut the fu** up and pay attention to me?"_ Ok that wasn't a whisper but…

The actual teacher.

He was tall and like, half a ginger, with his beard all cool and his hair slightly red. He was wearing the usual uniform, though it was a little bit too loose to call it uniform.

He was obviously trying to feel comfortable with the clothes.

"Whatever" he said after five minutes of waiting for the students to shut up, and grabbed his backpack, he then proceeded to open his backpack and take some kind of mini-megaphone out of it, "Shut the fu** up or I'll call the principal, Mr. Makarov to suspend your butts from the school for three weeks" Everyone kept silence after that. An smile appeared in his face, "Now that's better" He said, not using his megaphone anymore.

He decided to keep the megaphone in his hand just in case someone wanted to die.

"Name's Gildarts Clive, but my friends call me Gildarts" he glanced at the students, "only friends and cute girls can call me that way, am I clear?" _A pervert,_ Lucy thought, "I'm your chemistry teacher and if you think that this class's goin' to be easy" He kicked the door to open it, "Get out"

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes when someone _actually_ stood and left the room, immediately regretting getting into this class.

The teacher glanced at the boy who left his classroom, and closed the doors afterwards, "Anyone else feeling brave today?" the whole class moved their heads from right to left as many times as they could, "Right"

He walked around the classroom telling the students the rules of _his class_.

"First rule: You don't have to ask for anything, just do it, I don't care, _however_ , if it interrupts me somehow _someway_ , say goodbye for the day.

Second rule: If you have any... _any_ question, raise your hand. You see, the stupid ones are the ones who don't ask, not the ones who actually do.

Third rule: You can ask for help to any student of the classroom, however, don't you even dare asking _Natsu Dragneel_ a question.

That name made her mind go a little wild.

" _The pyro?"_ she thought, feeling bad because that's the only things she knew about him.

"The pyro?" a boy asked while raising his hand, obviously laughing at the rule.

"You" the teacher called him, "C'mere" He ordered.

The tall boy stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

"You see, I am that _'Pyro's'_ father _"_ Lucy could hear the guy's fear, "Now get out, go find the saddest corner you can find and think about your miserable life being miserable" He opened the door, the boy nodded and left, not crying, but almost.

"Fourth rule: You don't call my boy _Pyro."_ That one, for some reason, scared the living shit out of all the students, including Lucy.

But she couldn't help, she had to know.

"Yes?" he said after seeing Lucy's hand up.

"Uhm...I" All the students were looking at her, "I was wondering...w-where is this so called... N-Natsu Dragneel?" She asked as politely as she could in order to be safe.

"Oh, he's right here" he saíd, looking at corner of the classroom, "Come on son, a cute girl wants to meet ya, what're ye doing there?" He asked, and her eyes followed the teacher's gaze, finding it hard to believe that she absolutely missed him when she checked the whole classroom.

And, you see, normally you would think that when someone's called Pyro,it's because they are kind of… _crazy._ And when that someone has, let's say, _Pink hair,_ that person automatically gets a little bit... _weirder_. But, for some reason, when he stood up and pulled away his hood, Lucy couldn't help but think:

" _Well, at least he's cute"_

 **Welp, yes, yes in fact, my english is not the best but still…**

 **I think it's quite decent?**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail by the way, if you were wondering.**

 **Cya fellas.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was going to dream about pink _stuff_ , seriously.

"D-did you call me?" the pink-haired boy that was standing in front of her, with one of his earbuds that he originally had plugged in his ear now off in order to be able to hear her.

"Uh…yes, Hi" she greeted him not actually knowing how to greet such a…

 _Interesting person._

"Hi, I'm Natsu" he half-smiled to her while pointing to himself with his index finger, "C-can I ask for your name?" he asked noticing that she wasn't saying anything.

Well, actually, she wasn't even breathing when she saw his cheeks getting slightly pink.

"Y-yes! Oh my Mavis, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she apologized, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" She replied while smiling at him.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia" he said, extending his hand. Lucy noticed the way he was greeting her, making her giggle a little bit.

"It is very nice too meet you too, Natsu Dragneel" His eyes went wide for a second.

"Oh, but I didn't tell Lucy my second name" he said, maybe more to himself. His father started laughing.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh too…

" _Maybe a little dummy is better"_ She thought, "The teacher said you whole name, Natsu, I just wanted to know how you look like" She could see his mouth forming an small "O"

"Well this is how I look like" he said with his cheeks a little pinky, "I hope we get along w-well" He murmured, eyes looking at the floor, but Lucy could hear him very clearly, and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh I'm sure we will!" She cheered, her cheeks a little pinky too.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other in a rather soft and kind silent, the teacher started:

"Aye, aye, lovebirds, you can go and stare at yourselfs later, but we have to finish all the rules before the period ends so, shoo shoo" he said while grinning goofily at her, making her blush, "Oh, do you mind Natsu sitting next to you?" He asked, his eyes on his son.

"Oh sure! I don't mind" She said, and to be honest, she was happy with the idea of Natsu sitting next to her.

Just one problem.

She turned her head to face the guy she had as a neighbor... the guy looked quite…

 _Terrifying._

" _H-h-he has piercing! All over his face!"_ Lucy thought, _"I didn't know Fairy High accepted this kind of-of...personalities!_ " She tried her best not to look scared, she knows by heart that she should never, _ever_ , judge anyone by their appearances...but still….

"Hey, Gajeel" she heard Natsu's voice again, making her eyes to automatically lock on him, "Please?" He asked.

Lucy didn't know what, of the two things that happened in that very moment, were worse.

The fact that Natsu actually _knew_ the guy.

Or the fact that the guy just stood and moved to Natsu's chair while murmuring a silent, "Sure thing man"

The class began afterwards like nothing absolutely incredible happened.

"Hey" Lucy couldn't stand the urge to ask him, so she tapped his shoulder, and when he moved his head towards her, he immediately blushed.

"L-luuucy-san" He whispered back, "You can't ask me anything, r-remember?" He reminded her, and then looked away, facing the windows.

She realized two thing in that moment.

One: Natsu loves the sky, and most of the time, he is looking at it with dreamful eyes

And two: She wanted Natsu in her other periods too, just as much as she wanted her other friends...

Or maybe, just maybe...a little bit more.

…

The teacher finished giving his _rules_ and gave them free time until the period ended.

This was her opportunity.

"Hey, Natsu~" she called him with a girly tone, not wanting him to take his attention away from her.

As if that was an option.

"Y-yes, Lucy-san?" he replied immediately.

"How do you know uhm...Gazeel-kun?" he asked him and waited patiently for his reply.

"It's Gajeel, not Gazeel" Another voice came from behind her.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"L-Lucy-san calm down!" the pink-haired boy said, "Gajeel does not bites, I swear!

She didn't know why, but the way he talked to her made her feel...relaxed.

 _Maybe she was getting used to Gray's bad attitude…_

 _Yeah._

"Sorry for scaring ya" Gajeel apologized and took a sit next to Natsu, "I'm Gajeel Redfox, this idiot here is my cousin and best friend" he said, hugging him in a... _manly way?_

"Who...who are you calling 'idiot' you...you" His cheeks grew red as he tried to look for an insult…

Lucy leaned towards Natsu and whispered something to his ear.

"You metalface!" She laughed as Gajeel got mad.

"It's not fair! You have your little girlfriend helping you with your lack of brain!" Both Natsu and Lucy blushed hard and stared at each other for awhile…

And the next thing they knew they were laughing. Pretty hard actually. Natsu with his hands on his stomach and Lucy hitting her table.

Gajeel was still there, looking at them with wide eyes, "What...just happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"It's called love, young man" Gildarts responded to his questions, making Natsu and Lucy red again...this time a little bit harder, "So, Lucy, how do like my boy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow while checking out his son's cheeks growing red.

"L-Lucy-san you don't have to-"

"I have to say that at the beginning, the only thing I knew about him was this weird nickname…' _Pyro'"_ She placed the palm of her hand on one of his cheek when she noticed Natsu cringing at the nickname, "But we don't wanna talk about that, am I right?" She asked him, Natsu nodding in agreement while accepting her warm hand, tilting his head a little to the side too feel her more.

Lucy couldn't help but blush and smile.

"And I pretty much like him so far" She confessed, still smiling, "He's cute and I know I don't really know anything about him but that just makes things funnier...right?" Natsu nodded, her hand now rubbing his cheek slowly and carefully, "And I really wanna get to know him" She confessed again, her cheeks turning red instead of just pink, "And I was wondering…" She locked her eyes on Natsu's onyx orbs "IfNatsufeltthesameway?" It was quiet for a second, making Lucy worry.

" _Maybe I'm pushing too hard…"_ She thought, and she started to feel bad.

Well of course, Natsu's a shy boy and so she is! And on the top of that, they only knew each other for, like, 30 minutes and there she was, standing in front of him, freaking him out with weird questions…

Why is her hand still on his cheek!?

She could see his lips forming a simple line, and even though they were curving up it didn't matter because she already fucked up pretty bad and now he was going to think of her as some kind of desperate woman and, oh god he is smiling at her, and-

"But of course I would like to know everything about Lucy-san" He killed his thoughts…, his eyes went wide after realising what he said, "But only if Lucy-san is okay with that" He completed, raising his index finger to the air as if it was some kind of condition.

She giggled at him and took his index finger with her index finger.

" _I'm more than okay with that"_


End file.
